


I didn’t get your name

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connof deserves happiness, Connor Lives AU, Connor is a barista, M/M, but Connor thinks Evan’s cute, evan stutters, they don’t fall in love right away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	I didn’t get your name

Connor Murphy leaned against the counter, watching absentmindedly as the waffles in the machine baked. The day was going by so slowly and he wanted more than ever to go out for a smoke break.

"Connor! Can you pour me a cup of coffee?" Alana, one of Connor's coworkers, called from afar. Connor grumbled and trotted over to the coffee machine.

"Yeah, here's your coffee.." he replied, pouring some freshly made coffee into a cup and handed it to Alana, who gave it to a customer. He checked the time. Only an hour left until his break. Thank christ.

"Uh, e-excuse me?" a voice asked, causing Connor to turn around. Apparently someone had gone to his side for a change. This guy was clearly new.

"Hello, welcome to All Star Diner. What can I get you?" He asked nonchalantly, pulling out his notepad and pen.

"Can I, can I get the B-Breakfast Delux, please?" Connor didn't bother looking at his customer, he simply marked the checkboxes and asked, "What'd you want for a drink? Water, milk, coffee, juice? We have some Pepsi products too if you're in the mood for those."

"C-coffee is fine, thank you," Connor nodded and checked that off, murmured something about it being done in about fifteen minutes, and went to prepare the meal. He calmly flipped the waffle out of the machine and onto a plate, then gave it to whoever ordered it. He grabbed more of the mix and started to make another for his customer, then went to make coffee next.

"Evan, pal, how you doing?" A new person had taken a seat next to Evan, as Connor had just learned. "What'd you get to eat?"

"Uh.. The B-Breakfast Deluxe?" Evan said, but he made it sound more like a question rather than a statement.

"Awesome. Hey barista guy! I'm ready to order!" Said the other, slapping a hand down on the counter.

Connor sighed and turned around. Evan turned his gaze to him, it looked more curious than anything else, and Connor flushed out of embarrassment, mainly because of not having his meal done. Evan had dirty blonde hair and tan skin, he wore a blue polo that was covered by a dark blue jacket that was unzipped, and khakis. The other guy had simple brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a red shirt and a blue jacket, and jeans.

"What'd you want to eat?" Connor took out his notepad, and the brown told him he wanted the same thing as Evan.

"Your meal will be ready in a few minutes," Connor told Evan, turned back around, and finished the blonde's meal. The meal consisted of eggs, pancakes, and toast. 

"Here you are," he said tiredly, setting the plate down before doing the same with his cup of coffee.

Evan offered him a small, nervous smile, "Th-thank you. It looks d-delicious!"

Connor could feel his cheeks start to warm up for a bit, and he froze for about .2 seconds, before leaning against the counter and tucking his long, curly hair back behind his ear. "You know, I uh, made it myself." He told him, purposely lowering the tone of his voice that'd probably cause strain later on, but he didn't really care. Whenever he had a chance to boast about his talents, he'd take it, and this time was definitely not an acceptation.

He received a giggle from Evan, who had already taken a bite out of his eggs. "I w-wouldn't ask for a better uh.. chief? Server? Barista? Ah, what I m-mean is, it's really, r-really good!"

Connor laughed, which surprised himself because he never laughed. God, that guy was cute. He wasn't head over heels for him, he just thought he was cute. Connor didn't believe in 'love at first sight', and one guy for sure wouldn't change that.

"No problem. Now, would you like to pay now, or later?" Connor asked, ready to hand over the bill in a moments notice.

"L-later please," Evan decided.

"Okay. Can I have a name?" Connor just wanted his name. Sure, the brown haired guy said 'Evan' but that could just be a nickname or something.

"Evan," he told him, short and simple.

Connor nodded and acted like he wrote it down. Alana then came over, and handed Connor the other meal for the brown haired guy. He huffed and gave it to him, before returning to the blonde.

"So Evan, got a job somewhere?" Connor grabbed a sponge and turned the sink on, before grabbing a plate and started to wash it.

"Well, I u-used to work at Pottery Barn, but uh, now I work p-part time at Starbucks while I'm attending college," Evan said, taking small bites out of his eggs.

"What're you going to college for?" Connor set the plate into the dishwasher and grabbed another plate.

"Uhh.. I'm t-trying to get my Master's Degree in P-Photography. What about y-you?" He explained, continuing to eat his eggs.

"I'm gonna get my Master's in Astronomy, then a Minor in Writing. It's only like, my first year though," Connor shrugged, doing the same thing as before with the now clean dishes.

"Oh! I'm in m-my first year too!" Evan exclaimed. "I w-wanted to do something nature wise but I d-didn't find anything appealing.."

"Nature eh? Why don't you tell me about it?" Connor set a plate down.

And that was how Connor Murphy found himself fuming over Evan, who talking quickly but enthusiastically about his vast knowledge of nature, and how much he loved it, and how he fell from a tree last year ("You fell out of a tree? That's the saddest fucking thing I ever heard." "I-I know." "Still, it fucking sucks that it happened to you.") Connor recalled the time he stole his father's telescope to stargaze, which Evan replied with never knowing what his dad was like since he left at a young age. Connor decided to avoid that by telling him about Astronomy, which Evan happily listened. He was more of a listener than a talker, Connor noted, so all he had to do was keep talking, easier said than done, but having them both talk about their passions helped them open up. They talked for almost an entire hour.

When it was time for Evan to pay and leave, Connor wrote his number on the bill, hoping that the blonde would like to continue talking to him. Once he was gone, he didn't see the bill crumpled up or a rude note, so he took it well and got the money left behind.

Unfortunately, a few days later Connor didn't get a new text from Evan or anything. He didn't want to come off as whiny, but it wasn't like he had a way to make the first move. He decided to go to Starbucks and get a Frappe to mope.

However, when he arrived, he didn't expect Evan to be working. But it was too late to turn back since he was the next in line.

"W-welcome to Starbucks, h-how may I help yo-you?" Evan stuttered, and when he went to look at Connor, he almost immediately recognized his face.

"I'll have a Viente Carmel Frappe, please," Connor pulled out his money.

Evan nodded and started to punch in the order, before stammering, "I-I'm sorry I didn't t-text you, I just don't k-know your name and it-it'd be weird if I didn't know and y-your name tag didn't say anything either so-"

"I get it. I really do," Connor assured him. "I thought you thought I was like.. weird or whatever.."

"You're a-awesome.." Evan said softly, blushing lightly.

"No, I'm Connor," he blushed but grinned, setting the money down on the table.

"Huh?" Evan titled his head.

"That's my name. Connor. You uh, need it for the cup," Connor explained.

"Oh. Oh! O-okay, here's your change, b-by the way," Evan rushed, quickly handing Connor his change. "Your, your drink will be r-ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Connor smiled, took his change, and went to the the waiting area for his drink, playing on his phone while doing so.

Soon, his name was called. When Connor retrieved his beverage, he saw a small message scribbled on it.

'You have a nice name, I really like it. Anyways I should give you my number just in case

(***)-***-***

Evan <3'

Connor found himself grinning. The world was finally on his side for once. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
